The Grim Adventures of Billy
Here are the episode ideas for The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Episode Ideas *Poltergrim: When Billy is haunted, Grim says that there is a poltergeist in the house. Something unusual happens when a poltergeist appears and starts haunting Mandy, Irwin, Pud'n and the others. Grim told Billy that a poltergeist is a friendly yet michevious prankster and a ghost who loves to haunt and pull pranks on others. As the people are haunted by the poltergeist, Hoss Delgado has to stop the poltergeist. (Guest Star: John Cleese as Peter the Poltergeist) *Medusa, Where's My Car?: Billy and Mandy sees something unusual such as people being turned into stone including Milkshakes. And there is the only one who had snakes in its hair was Medusa! It's up to Hoss Delgado to protect Endsville from turning people into stone! (Guest Star: Kari Wahlgren as Medusa) *Fairy Evil: Mandy was cursed into wearing amulet containing magical powers and she was turned into a fairy. Grim has to change her back before it's too late! *Boogey Returns: Boogey returns from Endsville to get revenge on the Grim Reaper on who's the scariest. *Heads Will Roll: A dullahan arrives to Endsville and Hoss Delgado needs to stop the dullahan from ripping people's heads off! (Guest Star: T.K. Simmons as Luke) *Lady Death: Billy and Mandy meet the Lady Death, who Grim befriends and has a crush on. Malaria grows jealous and wants revenge. (Guest Star: Danielle Fischel as Lady Death) *Little Miss Nice: Mandy wears a cursed amulet and becomes very nice. She is forced to be nice to Billy while apologizing. She cares about Grim and starts to like on everything. Billy misses the old Mandy so Grim decided to take the niceness amulet back where it came from. *Ghosts in the Graveyard: Billy accidentally releases the ghost of a British maid, Helen Honsworth and befriends her. But as the spirits rise from the grave, Mandy has to put an end to this. (Guest Star: Della Saba as Helen Honsworth) *Mandy the Reaper: Mandy becomes a grim reaper after Grim got retired and she wants to get revenge on Sperg, Mindy and Pud'n. As she reaps her soul, Grim appears and has stopped retiring. He brings Mandy back to normal. *The Son of Nergal Returns: Nergal Jr. returns to make some shapeshifting fun by shapeshifting into Irwin, Pud'n and many other kids. *My Gym Partner's a Succubus: Mandy befriends a girl named Jasmine who turns out to be a succubus. She kills every boy whomever hang out with Mandy without her. (Guest Star: Jackie Buscarino as Jasmine) *Henry the Mothman: Billy befriends a mothman and names it "Henry". *The Demon Inside Them: Mandy's Parents' become possessed by two demonic like spirits that make them angry and intimidate/scare Mandy like doing chores, do her homework and put her in bed early and it's up to Hoss Delgado, a spectral exterminator has to save her. *BFF R.I.P.: Mandy's first day of high school was filled with odd circumstances when a girl named Celeste wants to be Mandy's friend, but she keeps taunting her by tricking her into being her friend and will assault everyone she sees with Mandy. (Guest Star: Kristen Schaal as Celeste) *April Fooling Around: Billy pulls every prank on April Fools Day, annoying Mandy and Grim. His pranks seems to amuse his friends, but he inadvertently harms Mandy with a prank. Grim and Mandy decided to pull a threatening, dangerous, cruel and humiliating prank on Billy. Upset, he thinks Mandy and Grim aren't his friends, but Mandy tricks Billy into being nice to him. He apologizes and asks for a handshake, she gets zapped. *It's a Grim Life: Grim wishes Billy and Mandy never met, but weird events happen and things go out of hand. Mandy becomes nice, Billy is smart, Irwin is a pretty boy, Mindy is a peasant, Celeste is the opposite of jealously, Sperg is a nerd, Pud'n is a bully, Nergal never existed, Nergal Jr. is normal, and of course he was never existed. Category:Episode Ideas Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy